


Movie Night

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some movie night/sleepover cuteness ft. Waverly getting a little sassy with oblivious!Wynonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I uploaded last night is already my third most read story, so I'm making another one, though not as stressful.

Nicole ran down the hallway, anxious to pick up her girlfriend for their first date. They were still sneaking around behind Wynonna's back, even after Waverly had basically come out to her sister. Wynonna is pretty oblivious sometimes.

"Hey, Nicole!" she heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Wynonna chasing after her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you wanna come to the homestead tonight and watch some movies with me and Waverly?"

"I, um," she started, curious. She already had plans with Waverly. "I might have plans. But if not, I'll be there. What time?"

"Uh, eight?"

"Sounds good. I'll let you know."

Wynonna smiled at her and walked back in the direction she came from, and Nicole set back off to find Waverly, now with a few more questions.

It took her about ten more minutes to find Waverly, but she eventually heard noises from the Black Badge offices which had turned out to be her.

"Hey, Wave?" she asked, poking her head in the door.

Waverly looked up at her. "Did Wynonna find you already?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nicole, I'm so sorry, I'd much rather go on a date with you, it's just that she kept asking me to watch a movie with her and I couldn't think of a way to say no without her getting all up in my business, so I finally just told her I would but only as long as we invited you, and I'm so sorry."

Nicole just laughed. "It's okay. I'll come watch some movies with you two tonight and we can reschedule. It's okay."

Waverly let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Okay. Wait, do you want to just sleep over? You don't work tomorrow, right?"

"No, I don't work. I'll probably pass out halfway into the movie anyway," she said. "Yeah, I'll stay over."

"Okay, cool," Waverly said, grinning.

"I'll see you at eight, then," Nicole said with a wink.

She walked out of the room, grabbing her coat off the rack near the door. On her way out, she yelled to Wynonna that she'd be there, and headed home. When she got home, however, she realized she had no idea if she needed to bring anything to her girlfriend's house. So, naturally, she texted Waverly.

 

_N: Hey Wave, do I need to bring anything tonight?_

_W: Just your fine self._

_N: Smooth, Earp, but seriously. Do I need to bring food? And what should I wear?_

_W: You're getting too stressed about a movie night, Nicole XD_

_W: Bring popcorn, we have the booze. And am I allowed to suggest you wear nothing? ;) ;)_

_N: You would if Wynonna wasn't going to be there._

_W: Dammit._

_W: Wear pajamas lol_

 

Nicole smiled and put her phone away. At this point, it was about seven o'clock, and she needed to get her pajamas on and run to the store to pick up some popcorn. The latter was accomplished easily, it was the former that took her a while. She couldn't pick what pajamas to wear. About thirty minutes and 5 sets of pajamas later, she settled on a baseball-style tee with plaid flannel pants. She then got the popcorn and headed straight to the Earp house, arriving a few minutes early. Waverly opened the door when she knocked, she was smiling and wearing almost the exact same pajama set as Nicole. She turned to briefly look behind her, then leaned forward to kiss Nicole.

"Well hello to you too!" Nicole said, but Waverly shushed her.

"Come on in, Nicole," she said, winking.

Nicole smiled and walked in, then sat the popcorn on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Wynonna, you make the popcorn and we'll pick a movie," Waverly said.

Wynonna grumbled a bit, but accepted it - just this once. Waverly and Nicole walked off into the TV room, where Waverly opened up the cabinet that held their DVDs.

"So, what movies do you like?"

"Anything but scary movies. I can't even handle them."

"You're a cop and you can't handle a scary movie?"

"Nooooo. Never."

Waverly laughed and went back to digging through the cabinet. After a minute or two, she dramatically turned around to face Nicole.

"Disney movie marathon."

"Yes," Nicole said, matching her decided tone.

There was a shout of "No way in hell" from Wynonna, but Waverly just shouted back "Two against one!"

Wynonna walked back into the room with two large bowls of popcorn, scowl on her face.

"Only two bowls?"

"If you had picked anything other than Disney, there'd be another bowl. You're sharing. This one's mine," she said, holding up the bowl with the most popcorn in it, then handed the smaller bowl to Waverly.

Waverly just sighed and handed the bowl to Nicole. "You can have it, I had a big dinner."

"No, I won't eat it all either. We can share. It's fine," Nicole said.

"God, you two are like an old married couple," Wynonna quipped.

Waverly and Nicole just laughed awkwardly. Wynonna raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch first?" Nicole asked innocently.

Waverly held  _Cinderella_ and  _Aladdin_ up. "One of these."

"Cinderella," Wynonna said, and Nicole pouted. Waverly looked up and saw the look on her face and said "Aladdin it is."

"What the hell?" Wynonna asked, frustrated.

"Two against one," Waverly said.

Wynonna just grumbled again and took a swig of scotch straight out of the bottle before plopping down in her favorite armchair. Waverly laughed as she put in the movie and went to sit on the couch next to Nicole, turning off the lights on her way. She sat down just close enough to Nicole to not raise a question with Wynonna, then grabbed a blanket and covered them both up.

One hour, one bottle of scotch, and two bowls of popcorn later, Nicole was fast asleep, curled into Waverly's side, while Waverly had laced her arm around Nicole's back. Screw Wynonna, sleepy Nicole was too damn precious not to cuddle with. It was dark anyway. She settled in to watch the rest of the movie, laughing at Wynonna's occasional sarcastic comments.

"Nicole's been awfully quiet," Wynonna stated simply. "She hasn't even laughed at any of my jokes in a while. And that's hard to do."

"She's asleep."

"Wow, really? You guys suck at movie marathons. There's no sleeping. That's like, the number one rule."

Waverly just laughed at that, but Wynonna wasn't done.

"Ooh, now we have to draw on her!"

"No, we're not drawing on her."

"You're no fun."

That comment was a little louder than the others had been, and Nicole stirred. Waverly shushed Wynonna and brushed the free hair out of Nicole's face. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"Well, if you guys are just gonna be lame and fall asleep, we're not watching any more movies. Cover your eyes, I'm turning on the light."

Waverly had a small moment of panic, but she wasn't about to shove the sleeping Nicole off of her. Any slight movement and she'd wake up. The light flipped on. Wynonna walked into the kitchen, not yet seeing the girls snuggling on the couch. Waverly briefly heard the sound of water running.

"You should probably let Nicole just keep the couch and you go up to your room," Wynonna said, walking back into the room clutching a cup of water.

When she saw their quite compromising position, she raised an eyebrow. Waverly just shrugged.

"I'm good right here, thanks."

At that, everything just clicked for Wynonna. Her jaw dropped, and her water fell out of her hand. She pointed back and forth between Waverly and the somehow still-sleeping Nicole.

"No, no way, you and Nicole? You... Wow. Okay then."

"That is..." Waverly whistled. "Not the reaction I expected."

"What, did you think I'd disown you or something? Nah, I don't care what the person you date has between their legs as long as they treat you right."

Waverly grinned. "I'd hug you right now if my girlfriend wasn't asleep on me."

Wynonna just walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch nearest to Waverly and rested her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I love you, sis. That isn't going to change. However many times I get mad at you, however we both change, I'm never going to not love you."

"Aww, so you do have a soft side!"

"It's my job," Wynonna said with a wink.

"I love you too, Wynonna."

"Awwwwww," said Nicole, scaring both of the Earps. "You guys are cute."

"What, Nicole? How long have you been awake?" Waverly asked.

"Since Wynonna dropped her water."

"Oh, so..." Waverly started, but was cut off by Nicole leaning up to kiss her.

"Okay, hey, enough!" Wynonna complained, pushing their heads apart. "At least wait for me to leave the room, damn."

Waverly laughed, and draped her arm over Nicole's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed. No canoodling on my couch, please," Wynonna said, then left the room.

"Who still says 'canoodling?'" Nicole asked, making Waverly laugh.

"Y'know, she only said the couch. She never said a word about my room."

Nicole grinned at her. "Does your request for me not wearing anything still stand?"

"Oh, that one is always standing."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay have I made it clear enough that I am in love with WayHaught? And how cute is sleepy Nicole?  
> Anyway, drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, and I'll see you all later -Jo<3


End file.
